devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mathmagician
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:AutoEditDropdown.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grunny (Talk) 06:27, 30 April 2012 SearchButtomV2 Hi, I just saw that the runescape wiki. Used this code in the "MediaWiki:Common.js". I don't think they known that it's against the rules. I think they got it from my wiki since they add my name with the auther. Funny since that was only for 5 minutes or something in the common.js. I was wondering if we would be able to get permission from wikia to use this code in the mediawiki common. We maybe could ask it to Grunny the staff member. To make the import code legal. I think your more an expert or those things, so I'm asking you. What do you think?--Jens Ingels (talk) 18:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) If you'd like to get permission to use the search script in MediaWiki:Common.js, the best way would be to send an email to staff at . Or you could keep using it until it becomes a problem. If staff want you to remove a script, they'll tell you. (Note: The Runescape wiki doesn't appear to be using the script you linked. If you check in w:c:runescape:MediaWiki:Common.js and search for "searchOpt" -- I don't see that script anywhere in there.) — Mathmagician (message wall) 10:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Well they probaly removed it when I told it on the runescape chat. I though it was beter they removed it so fast as possible since a lot of users use the runescape mediawikia as an example. I send an request to the wikia for making those imports legal.--Jens Ingels (talk) 15:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, they removed it after Dopp told them it wasn't allowed. As the person behind a similar looking search tool, some users came to me saying Runescape were using my code globally. I found out it wasn't, but the discussion appears to have alerted staff to the issue. ::Ah I see, so that's what happened. Thanks for clarifying :) — Mathmagician (message wall) 21:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Preferences module I don't know if you're following Talk:UserBadges but I'd really like to hear what you think of the preferences module. -- pecoes 06:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Documentation Templates We need a few templates for documenting methods, properties, class and modules. It would be swell if we could agree on common requirements and design. I've started a page named DocTemplates. Take a quick look, please! Alternatively I could also unearth my work on a custom JsDoc Toolkit skin. Here's a prototype. Please comment on Talk:DocTemplates! -- pecoes 08:45, November 07, 2012 (UTC) Wikimarks It's time to update the logo a little, I think. The Helvetica version works relatively well, but it's a bit bland. This is a typeface named "Bubblegum" :) Do you like it? Or do you have an alternate suggestion? -- :On second thought, I should probably do away with the image and use the typeface directly. -- ::If you ask me, I have to say Webdings. :::Not sure if you noticed but that displays as clear text in FF. Only Chrome shows the actual Webdings. That reminds me of something... -- ::::Gah, Firefail. PortableCSSPad I see you've finally uploaded it. Nice :) And it seems you also fixed the jQuery UI compatibility problems. -- :Yeah, I've been tinkering around with this thing for a long time, so I finally decided to stop obsessing over little things and just post it so I can move on. ::A wise choice :) -- Script Request Hey, where can I request a script? I've seen people do it, but I can't seem to find the page :/ NickFusi0n Talk Blog 23:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure that there is a specific place to request a script here on this wiki, this is a pretty low traffic wiki. Most script requests I've seen people just tend to directly ask someone on their talk page if they can write it for them. If you want, you can describe to me what kind of script you're looking for. I may be able to help you with it. If not, then at least I can direct you to someone who can. Also sometimes there are script requests in the Community Central forums ("Getting Technical" board), so you could try there instead if you want. ::Ah, okay. And as for my request. It's an "Announcer" type of script for Chat. Basically, like Monchoman's Chat Hacks, MultiPM, etc. There's a button that allows a Chatmod/Admin to enter in a message and send it to all users. But it would look like the "InsertNameHere has left the chat". I mean the text in the middle with the ~ around it. Like I said, it would be like an announcing script. When a chatmod/admin enters the message, it appears to all users in the same fashion as "user has left the chat" or "user has been banned by user". It would be "highlighted". Sorry if I didn't explain everything clearly, English is not my native language. I made a screen edit to show what I mean: http://i.imgur.com/4mnVC.png NickFusi0n Talk Blog 08:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::If math is ok with me doing it, I can do that for you. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 18:16, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks :) NickFusi0n Talk Blog 18:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, that works out great. Thanks :) ::::::Nice! I will be away from home for a few days.. Please inform me on my talk page if the script is done and I'll check it out ASAP. Thanks! NickFusi0n Talk Blog 17:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::As a status update, I'm done coding, and am just testing right now. Only admins, not chatmods can announce btw. Is that fine? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 22:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I found out how to include chat mods, but it's a command- /announce instead of a button. Is that fine? :Completely done. Consider it a New Year's present ;). I'm posting on your talk too btw. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 07:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC)